Album Tittle : Love
by shipyon
Summary: Bagaimana Taehyung dan Jungkook memulai kisah cinta mereka. Based on Bangtan song! / "Kuyakin kamu dari planet antahberantah" -Jeon Jungkook, 17th, abis ketiban rak buku/ It's Vkook!/ Taehyung x Jungkook/
1. 01 Where did You Come From?

Where did You Come From?

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

Sial. Gara-gara Park Jimin sialan, Jungkook musti mendekam di perpustakaan meski jam pelajaran sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Hyung bodohnya itu menghilangkan tugas biologi miliknya ketika waktunya dikumpulkan, membuatnya dihukum guru cantiknya, Kim Seokjin. (Jangan mengatakan itu didepannya karena dia selalu menganggap dirinya tampan)

Parahnya lagi Jimin hanya diam mengendikkan bahu ketika Jungkook meminta bantuan. Heol.

Jungkook mengambil posisi bertapanya, kemudian menarik nafas, menahannya, kemudian baru membuangnya. Mengulang-ulangnya hingga kepalanya terasa lebih dingin. Jungkook harus jadi orang yang sabar, agar pacarnya tidak lebar.

Abaikan.

Kemudian dengan berat hati Jungkook menghampiri rak paling ujung, tempat kitab-kitab biologi bersemayam. Ia memperhatikan buku-buku yang kertasnya menguning, kemudian menghela nafasnya lagi, memikirkan cara merangkum buku-buku itu saja sudah membuatnya pening, apalagi merangkumnya?

"Awas saja bantet, kau akan tahu akibatnya nan-"

BRUGH!

"Hey kamu yang disana, suaranya pelankan sedikit!"

Mampus. Sudah jatuh tertimpa buku. Siapa pula yang menyenggolnya barusan? Cepat sekali menghilang. Apa-apaan pula mereka? Menatap Jungkook seakan dirinya akan membakar perpustakaan.

Inginnya 'sih gitu.

"Wow, malaikat jatuh!"

Jungkook hanya melipat dahinya, antara kesal dengan heran. Suara barusan tidak sedang berbicara dengannya kan?

"Hey, kau darimana? Surga? Venus? Mars?

 _What the hell._

Jungkook mencoba _bangun_ dengan dibantu tangan orang yang barusan mengucapkan pernyataan dan pertanyaan aneh padanya. "Aku bukan dari keduanya."

"Kuyakin kau dari planet antahberantah dan bukan dari galaksi bimasakti." Jungkook sibuk menaruh kembali buku yang tadi terjatuh.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Hey, jawab"

"Apa kau lebih tua?"

 _Apa-apaan._

Jungkook memilih untuk mengabaikan alien disampingnya dan terus merapikan buku-buku tadi.

"Eh, bukan ya? Kalau begitu aku hyungmu dong!"

Sungguh, tangan Jungkook sudah gatal ingin mengelus bibir sialan itu sekarang juga.

Omong-omong, ini perpustakaan, bukan?

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan menyapa di dahi alien itu. Disusul khutbah penjaga perpustakaan dengan judul 'Kedamaian di Perpustakaan'. Jungkook dibiarkan begitu saja -baguslah karena penjaga perpustakaan tidak menganggapnya bersalah.

Iseng-iseng Jungkook mendengar (menguping), alien itu bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Ugh hyuung, ini bukan salahkuu,"

"Kalau begitu salah siapa, ha?"

Alien –ehem Taehyung terdiam, melirik Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung mengancam.

 _Awas aja kalo nyalahin gue._

Taehyung makin kikuk. "Tidak bisa menjawab kan! Sudah, sana bantu bereskan!"

Dengan wajah kesal terkesan datar, Taehyung membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. (Jungkook tidak akan mau ikut campur, karena sungguh, itu bukan salahnya)

Awalnya Jungkook hanya mengamati karena ia merasa sudah cukup membereskan sebelumnya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia kasihan juga melihat Taehyung, jadilah ia sedikit-sedikit membereskan.

Semua sudah kembali seperti sediakala. Taehyung menepuk-nepuk tangannya pun Jungkook kemudian tanpa sengaja keduanya menoleh, bertatap-tatapan.

 _Caught in a liee~_

Buset. Ini bantet kenapa nyanyi.

Abaikan ya.

Yang jelas Taehyung tersenyun polos yang mengandung serumah arti (karena gudang terlalu kumuh bagi Taehyung), mengulurkan tangannya kemudian- "Hey, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta".

"Hah?"

.

Aloohaaa~ Ada yang menungguku tidak? Gada yak? yaudah deh xD

Waa bahagia banget bisa turut menghiasi (atau malah ngotorin?) ffn dengan karya abal-abalku. Kangen banget sama akunku, kangen bikin ff juga setelah enam bulanan aku mendekam di sekolah gak bisa menyentuh oppa -lewat layar handphone.

Maafkan daku juga gabisa ngelanjutin ff yang ono noh. yang 'Who' karena aku udah lupa lanjutannya, jadi ff itu officially discontinued yaa~ Sorry

Gantinya, aku bikin drabble ini yang bakal terus ku update sampe tanggal 1 (lah bentar lagi dong)

Habis tanggal 1 aku bakalan ndekem lagi di sekolah dan say goodbye buat ffn..

Salam, shipyon

Last, review? ;)


	2. 02 Boy in Luv

Boy in Luv

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

Taehyung bangun dengan terburu-buru, meski seharusnya tidak begitu. Ia tidak terlambat, sungguh. Gerbang sekolah baru akan ditutup sejam terhitung dari bangun –lebih dari cukup baginya untuk bersiap-siap dengan santai. Namun disinilah Taehyung, berlari-lari kecil menuju perpustakaan demi menyelamatkan uang sakunya.

" _Hyung_!"

"Kau terlambat empat detik, Tae."

"Pintunya susah dibuka, sungguh!"

Yoongi tersenyum hantu -tidak terlihat, maksudnya. Baginya, menjahili Taehyung selalu menyenangkan hati.

"Sekarang kau bantu aku merapikan buku-buku baru ini karena seperempat jam lagi harus selesai. Cepat!" Yoongi menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Laksanakan!" Taehyung berdiri tegap, hormat layaknya pasukan yang mendapat perintah dari komandan kemudian berbalik dan-

-menabrak rak buku.

Neraka Taehyung berakhir ketika tersisa satu tumpuk buku dan Yoongi berkata cukup. Sekitar tiga menit sebelum kelas dimulai. _For your information_ , waktu tempuh perpustakaan ke kelasnya sekitar lima menit dengan berjalan -artinya Taehyung harus berlari. Tak terhitung berapa kali Taehyung nyaris menabrak orang.

Setengah perjalanan, mendadak langkahnya melambat ketika melihat seorang siswa yang melangkah anggun dari arah berlawanan.

Bisa menebak? _Right,_ itu Jungkook.

Malu-malu Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang mengobrol dengan temannya yang bantet. Syukurlah, Jungkook peka, jadi dia menengok dan menyadari Taehyung meliriknya diam-diam.

"Halo, Taehyung _sunbae,"_ kemudian senyum manis.

 _HEART ATTACK!_

"Oh, halo, Jungkook."

Taehyung inginnya pingsan, tapi keburu ingat dia harus _tampan_ di depan Jungkook, jadi ia hanya tersenyum seperti _sunbae_ normal.

Tampak mudah, tapi sesungguhnya Taehyung tengah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak _menyerang_ adik kelasnya. Lagipula, astaga, JUNGKOOK MENGINGATNYA, MAN. _Sunbae_ mana yang tidak histeris diingat bahkan disapa oleh adik kelasnya yang manis.

Semuanya sih, Taehyung saja yang lebay.

" _Sunbae_ , aku duluan."

Kewarasan Taehyung kembali ketika suara lembut itu menyapa. Canggung, Taehyung mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

Sekiranya Jungkook sudah tidak bisa mendengar suaranya-

"AAH! HATIKUU!"

.

Happy Birthday buat dua cowok tampan yang anehnya berkepribadian kayak langit dan bumi!

Aku buru-buru menyelesaikan part yang ini karena ingin kayak menghiasi hari brojolnya tete, hadiah gitu, tapi maaf ya om joshua, aku tidak sanggup bikin fict tentangmu yang begitu normal xD

Ohya, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit, jadi disini tae berstatus kakak kelas, sedangkan jimin dan jungkuk setingkat dibawah. Kenapa jungkuk manggil jimin hyung? karena jimin tinggal kelas sekali waktu masih berandalan (mainstream kalo aku bikin jungkuk akselerasi hehe). Nah yungi itu kakak sepupu tae, jadi wajarkan manggil adik, dan si tae diserahin ke yungi selama mereka di Seoul, termasuk uang saku v:

Begitu saja sih, thanks buat yang mau baca.

Salam, shipyon

Last, review? ;)


	3. 03 Blanket Kick (Embarrassed)

Blanket Kick

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

Kim Taehyung yang biasa terlihat penuh semangat dengan senyum terpampang manis kini menjadi semakin aneh. Bukan, Taehyung bukan menjadi murung ataupun sewot, justru senyum yang dulunya seterang lampu teplok itu sekarang seterang lampu bohlam. Beda sedikit sih, tapi setidaknya makin terang.

 _Mood-ny_ a yang terlalu bagus itu malah membuat Yoongi sedikit menjauh, takut sepupunya ternyata mengalami masalah kejiwaan. Walaupun sejak dulu Yoongi sudah menduga anak itu berkebutuhan khusus, sih. Tapi dari tanda-tandanya, Yoongi bisa menebak kalau Taehyung sedang-

-jatuh cinta.

Berawal dari kejadian Taehyung yang tak sengaja menabrak pemuda manis di perpustakaan dan membuatnya misuh-misuh tidak jelas ketika dengan bodohnya Taehyung langsung menyatakan ia jatuh cinta.

Namun, sungguh, pemuda itu benar-benar manis dengan gigi kelinci, matanya yang belo, serta pipi gembilnya -Taehyung berani bertaruh bocah itu masih illegal ( _god,_ sadarkan Taehyung bahwa ia hanya satu tingkat di atas bocah tadi).

Puncak kebahagiaan Taehyung adalah kemarin lusa, ketika mereka berpapasan di lorong dan Jungkook, demi menjalankan norma kesopanan, menyapa Taehyung dengan senyuman.

Parahnya otak Taehyung yang terinfeksi virus merah jambu mengartikannya sebagai kode terselubung.

.

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang, menahan dirinya untuk tidak membanting ponselnya sekarang juga. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan Taehyung masih gencar mengiriminya pesan di katalk.

Jangan tanya darimana Taehyung mendapatkan id katalk Jungkook. Alien itu punya semilyar cara demi pendekatan dengan Jungkook.

Salah satunya adalah dengan memalak Jimin yang diketahui adalah teman dekat Jungkook. Iming-imingi saja sekotak _chicken_ dan Jimin dengan tenangnya memberi id berbagai media sosial milik Jungkook serta sebuah foto Jungkook mengcosplay sailormoon.

Sahabat kurang ajar, hm.

'Kookie-ya, kau pasti sedang memandang langit yang sama sepertiku ya? Jangan-jangan kita jodoh'

Ewh.

'Dari semua bintang dilangit, kenapa kamu yang justru bersinar?'

Jungkook mual.

'Kookie, kau adalah penerang malamku'

What the- dipikir Jungkook lampu?!

'Nite, Kookie sayang. Jangan lupa berdoa agar kita berjodoh'

Adakah rumah sakit jiwa yang menerima alien?

.

"ARGH!" Taehyung mengerang, melemparkan ponsel ditangannya hingga menabrak dinding terdekat dan mati dengan tragis. Dengan kasar ditariknya selimut didekatnya untuk ia jadikan tameng dari malu yang menyerang.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Taehyung bermonolog kemudian menampar-nampar pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rona pipinya (yang sudah sulit dibedakan apakah itu karena malu atau tamparannya terlalu kuat).

Sungguh, ini terlalu memalukan!

Taehyung menendang-nendang selimut tak berdosa untuk menghilangkan malu (jika saja Jungkook tidak lebih manis darinya, akan kujadikan uke saja Taehyung). Ia menyesali gombalan payah dan menggelikan yang terlanjur terkirim ke pujaan hatinya.

Selimut yang nyaris jatuh ia tarik kembali, kemudian digunakan untuk mengubur dirinya sendiri.

Berharap sajalah, Jungkook tidak _illfeel_ dan Taehyung bisa kembali _manly._

.

"Tuhan, tolong kembalikan _sunbae_ ke jalan yang lurus."

.

Aku double update! Kurasa chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek (Cuma 200 sekian words lol) dan sesungguhnya, aku sudah duluan menyelesaikan part ini daripada part sebelumnya (part tadi hanya tambahan makanya dikiit sekali) jadi, silakan dinikmati :D

Maafkan aku kalo gombalan tae terlalu cheesy, aneh, buruk, atau apapun yang mendeskripsikan itu sebagai kegagalan karena aku gak tau gombalan itu kayak apa dan gak pernah digombalin xD *efek jomblo hmz*

Tolong jangan jadi silent reader ya, nanti aku malas buat ngelanjutinnya xD

Salam, shipyon

Last, review? ;)


	4. 04 Look Here

Look Here

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

Kalian pernah melihat seorang pemburu mengejar seekor kelinci karena tidak mendapatkan buruan apapun? Jika tidak, setidaknya kalian pernah mendengar yang sejenis seperti itu, mirip pepatah _tidak ada rotan, akar pun jadi._ Begitulah Taehyung sekarang, daripada mengejar makhluk dua dimensi yang tidak akan tercapai, lebih baik mengejar Jungkook yang sudah jelas di depan mata.

Lupakan soal gombalan payah beberapa minggu lalu, Taehyung sudah keren sekarang. Setidaknya ia tahu, gombalan adalah cara yang kuno dan kini ia mempunyai jurus yang _dirasa_ lebih jitu.

Jurus itu menjangkiti Taehyung akhir-akhir ini. Tidak bisa dicegah dan kadang hanya membuat Jungkook _facepalm_ , namanya-

-penyakit cari perhatian.

Obatnya susah! Jungkook harus _notice_ Taehyung dulu kalau ingin sembuh (kan tidak mungkin Jungkook kubuat me- _notice_ Taehyung. Nanti drabblenya selesai dong).

Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya ketika pekan olahraga datang. Berbagai pertandingan diadakan dan Taehyung merasa bersyukur karena dirinya memilih eskul basket. Iya, jadi bisa tebar pesona 'kan.

Apalagi belakangan Taehyung tahu kalau Jungkook menyukai basket, meski ia belum resmi terdaftar jadi anggota, tapikan artinya Jungkook akan menonton pertandingan.

Taehyung memang bermain bagus hingga akhir. Ia berhasil membagi fokus antara bermain basket dengan melirik Jungkook yang menyemangati timnya di barisan penonton.

 _Andai saja Jungkook menyemangati hanya untukku.._

"Bagus! Kau melakukan tiga _three point_ Tae!" Chanyeol menepuk pundah Taehyung keras.

"Kau bermain bagus, Tae. Pertahankan!" kali ini Sehun yang menepuknya sedikit lebih keras dari Chanyeol.

" _Nice,_ Tae!" Hoseok ikutan menepuk, tapi pelan. "Jatuh cinta memang beda efeknya."

"Apa?!" Taehyung risih mendapat tatapan menghakimi dari keempat kawan se-timnya itu.

" _Good luck_ , jangan menangis jika ditolak ya!" kompak empat sekawan itu kabur. Meninggalkan Taehyung disisi lapangan.

"Siapa pula yang mau menembak?!"

Beberapa menit seusai pertandingan, Taehyung dapat hasilnya, mendadak ia diserbu serombongan _fangirl_ yang menjerit minta foto bersama. Oh, ada beberapa _fanboy_ nyelip juga disitu. Sayangnya, tidak ada Jungkook. Taehyung jadi seperti, memancing lumba-lumba, dapatnya ikan teri sekilo.

.

Momen Taehyung cari perhatian selanjutnya adalah ketika jam istirahat sehabis pertandingan dan Taehyung dengan pedenya menraktir kawan setimnya, berusaha memberi _image_ dermawan dihadapan Jungkook.

Taehyung susah-susah berusaha mencari tempat didekat Jungkook, kemudian berkata lantang, "kalian berempat, pesanlah sesuka kalian!" lalu pura-pura tidak sengaja melirik Jungkook yang hanya menoleh kemudian tersenyum kepada Taehyung.

Modusnya, disenyumi seperti itu membuat Taehyung menawari Jungkook untuk ditraktir juga dan tidak ditolak!

Jungkook akhirnya bergabung dan terpaksa duduk di samping Taehyung. Wajahnya malu-malu macam gadis yang dipaksa duduk disamping om-om mesum, bikin Taehyung gemas sendiri.

Jangan tanya bagaimana kesehatan jantung Taehyung, ya?

Taehyung pikir rencananya kali ini mulus-mulus saja, tapi efek sampingnya baru terasa ketika ahjumma kantin menagih pembayaran.

Tamatlah riwayat dompet Taehyung (ditambah Yoongi yang akan mencak-mencak karena uang saku sebulan ludes dalam sehari)

.

Yang terakhir, tidak tanggung-tanggung (sebenarnya ada banyak tapi tidak kutulis semua karena _ending-_ nya _fail_ semua). Taehyung nekat memanjat ring basket di lapangan _outdoor_ dengan megaphone di tangan kanannya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

" _Look here!_ Jangan kabur dariku, Kook! Aku berani bertaruh besok, tidak, nanti sore, kau sudah menjadi milikku!"

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengabaikanku!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook!"

.

Sepertinya sang pemburu sudah hampir mendapatkan tangkapannya, kawan.

.

Yuhu~ fast update! Aku merasa dikejar ketika menyelesaikannya, padahal gak ada yang ngejar juga. Ada sih, liburanku yang tinggal sehari lagi, bikin aku pengennya nyelesain drabble ini xD

Tenang, kemungkinan aku bakal ngegantungin kalian di part depan, dimana Taehyung sama Jungkook bakalan *sensor*, wait for it, yea! :D

Salam, shipyon.

Last, review? ;)


End file.
